Sonic the Rabbit
by PulseGamer74
Summary: What happens when one of Sega's old characters that was unused gets mad and tries to take out Sonic and friends? Chapter four up.
1. An angry blue rabbit

In the city of Station Square at dawn, the day was just another boring old day, people doing normal things and not even Dr. Eggman had any evil plans, he just set in his place doing almost nothing. Over where Sonic and friends were (the location from the Sonic X cartoon), Sonic lay on the roof thinking about Knuckles, Miles "Tails" Prower was washing his X Tornado, Amy Rose was baking a cake and Cream with her Chao Cheese picked flowers. This was a peaceful day for Sonic and friends and without Dr. Eggman doing anything. It was almost perfect. While Sonic was setting there, he saw a blue figure in the distance walking toward the house, Sonic wondered what was up, however he stayed and kept on watching. When the figure got closer, Sonic recognized it as a blue rabbit around his height. The blue rabbit hopped over the gate, Sonic did not know if this was friend or foe, so he jumped down from the roof and ran to meet the blue rabbit face to face.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, the blue rabbit replied, who sound a bit like Sonic, "It's a long story and a bit of history of how you were created, so I better get started. Back in 1990, Sega wanted to create a mascot character and they draw many animals, mostly kangaroos. One of the ideas was for a rabbit to pick up objects with its ears and throw it at its enemies, that's me. As the game got faster and faster, they thought the idea became too complex, so one of the creators thought of using an idea he came up with years ago. That idea was for an animal rolling into a ball to defect enemies, but only two animals could do that, a hedgehog or an armadillo. We all know who they went with, so after that part, they colored the hedgehog blue to match Sega's color. They needed a name for the character, one that would fit with its abilities well. Someone came up with the name Supersonic because the hedgehog could move at the speed of sound and the word Sonic just stuck. Dr. Robotnik or called Eggman nowadays, was one of the characters to be the mascot character and when you became the mascot character, Eggman was made the bad guy."

The blue rabbit finished that story and Sonic reply was "Nice history lesson, but is that the only reason why you came here?", "No" the blue rabbit said, "I came here to get rid of you, your friends and Sega for not making me the mascot character and for being put in the trash of unused ideas. I could have been in so many games and so rich and famous, but you hedgehog ruined everything!". "They needed someone cool like me and you were not cool enough" Sonic said, "What is your name?" Sonic asked. "Because they were still coming up with characters, I was given no name, but you can call me Thrower, I'm sure Sega would have name me that for my ability" he said. "You don't have to be this way, none of the other characters reacted like you when they did not become the mascot character" Sonic said, "Enough talk, I'm going to destroy you first and then go after your friends and Sega" Thrower said.

Thrower ran and picked up a big rock with his ears and threw it toward Sonic who easily dodged the slow speed of the rock. "Your going to have to be a whole lot quicker then that slow poke" Sonic teased while going in blue blurs around the other rocks that were thrown toward him. Sonic bounced on top of one of the thrown rocks and bounced on top of Thrower's head, "Your going to pay for that stunt hedgehog!" Thrower yelled. Sonic jumped up and rolled himself into a ball ready for another attack, but this time Thrower grabbed Sonic's left leg with his ears and started to spin him around, making Sonic dizzy. After being spun around for ten seconds, Sonic got tossed into a nearby tree and the force of the impact to the tree caused an orange to fall on top of Sonic's head. "How do you like me now hedgehog?" Thrower said with a grin on his face, "It's going to take more then that to take out the hedgehog as cool and blue as me" Sonic replied while getting back on his feet. Thrower grabbed a small tree in between his ears and thrown it toward Sonic, who did not have enough time to react to avoid it.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Chris questioned looking out the window seeing the two blue animals fighting, while worry. He raced downstairs and told the others who came in about a fight going on outside and that Sonic was in trouble. Tails, Amy, and Cream took a look out the window to see the fight going on for themselves, "Sonic needs our help" Tails said, "No one messes with my Sonic" Amy said, while holding a hammer nearly as big as herself, "Is Eggman behind this?" Cream questioned. "No, it does not look like a robot" Tails answered, at that point another question came into everyone's minds, who was this blue rabbit? They rushed out the front door to go help Sonic. Worried, they looked at Sonic and fear for the worst if he is not helped soon.

"Sonic, we'll here for you" Amy said, firmly holding the handle of her hammer ready to attack the Thrower. "I don't know who you are, but your not going to hurt my Sonic!" Amy yelled, who now became angry and was about ready to smash the blue rabbit with her hammer. This did not work, Thrower grabbed the hammer out of Amy's hands with his ears, "You must be Sonic's friends, soon you will all be destroyed!" Thrower said with an evil smile on his face. Thrower threw Amy's hammer like a boomerang and it hit her in the head, knocking her out cold. Sonic recovered and saw Amy laying on the ground, "Hey, what did you just do to her?!" Sonic yelled, starting to become very angry at him. "I hit her with her own medicine" he said while still keeping the evil smile on his face. Tails, Cream, and Cheese looked at the hurt Amy Rose, "I'm scared Tails" Cream said, who started to fear for the worse. "Now that is what I'm going to do to you, the rest of your friend and Sega" Thrower said, while at the same time picking up another rock and then threw it toward Amy. Sonic swiftly ran toward the rock and spin dashed it, braking it into many pieces.

"Tails, get a power ring and Cream, get Amy into the house, hurry" Sonic ordered and without delay, Cream ran over and picked up Amy while at the same time Thrower picked up another small tree and thrown it toward them. Sonic had no other option but to use himself as a shield and he jumped in front of the tree, preventing it from hitting Amy and Cream. "So you'll risk your own life to protect your friends?" Thrower said, "Yeah, I'm not letting you hurt my friends like that again" Sonic said, but still stuck under the tree. Cream got Amy into a bed upstairs, "I really hope you feel better soon Amy" Cream said, with Cheese by her side and Chris in the room, who saw what happen. Tails came back outside with a power ring and threw it toward Sonic, who grabbed it and used its powers to get free from being stuck under the tree. Sonic rushed toward Thrower while rolling himself into a ball and hit Thrower, who tried to grab him with his ears but failed. Thrower got hit a few times by spin dashes before he grabbed the power ring from Sonic and used its powers himself, "Uh oh, now I'm in trouble" Sonic said with fear, who then got grabbed by Thrower's ears and this time he got spun faster then last time.

Thrower threw Sonic toward the house and Sonic went crashing through the window, "Sonic, are you hurt?" Cream asked, she started to be even more worry then she was before, "All I can say is, this is one tough rabbit, maybe if we could get the help of Knuckles we might be able to beat him" Sonic said. "Sonic, won't we have to do something right now or won't he come in the house after us?" Chris asked? "Chris, tell Tails to go find Knuckles, but I don't know about stopping him from getting in the house, but his power comes from any objects laying around" Sonic answered, "Ok Sonic, I'm going to tell him right away" Chris said and ran downstairs to tell Tails. Tails got in his X Tornado and started to scout around for Knuckles and after looking for a while, he told Knuckles the bad news and Knuckles got in, but it was not easy doing so. Will Sonic and friends be able to defect this blue rabbit or will it be the end for them?

  


Author Notes: I hope you like this story, I plan on uploading another chapter, but not sure when. Incase anyone is wondering, I made some slight updates to this chapter, I changed the name of the blue rabbit (used to be Sonic R, but I realize that was the name of a game :( and did not look right) and a little bit of the history. I added R after the name because of the word rabbit and the name might not be very creative, but I went with the "Sega" style of naming.


	2. Knuckles vs Thrower

Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews and Ardil the Traveller, I'm doing my best to improve on what you said, but as for putting speech on a new line, I'll have to think about that one, sounds more like a matter of style rather then a way to improve the story. If it really would improve the story, I'll put it in the next chapter. Elven Duelist, nice bit of information, but for now I'll keep the same name and maybe later I might use it.

  


Upstairs in the house, Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose lay down in bed while Chris, Cream, and Cheese looked, while still having fear of Thrower coming into the room. "I really hope they get well soon" Chris started, "I would hate to lose them, they are good friends. I almost lost Sonic once before I even really knew him, back on that night I saved him from the swimming pool" Chris finished. Tears started to appear in his eyes, Sonic and friends were not here once before, but life would be dull again if they were not around. "Don't worry too much Chris, they should recover soon" Cream said, trying to cheer him up, but the truth was she was worry about what wold happen to them too. "I hope Tails and Knuckles get here soon or no telling what that blue rabbit would do to us" Chris said, hoping Thrower was not somewhere in the house.

While Sonic lay in bed, he started to dream. He appeared on an empty beach, with nothing but sand and water around, however within about five seconds all his friends, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream appeared in the distance. Sonic quickly ran toward them, but they did not appear to be any closer and in fact were getting further and further away from him. Sonic picked up the pace, he did not want to be alone like this and he did not understand any of this. Within another moment, Thrower appeared in front of all of Sonic's friends and started to laugh, "Sonic, all your friends are mine, I'm getting rid of them and your next" Thrower laughed evilly. All of Sonic's friends disappeared and the seven Chaos Emeralds appear next to Thrower and then the Master Emerald, Sonic rushed toward the emeralds, but they moved back at the same speed he did. Thrower placed the seven Chaos Emeralds onto the Master Emerald and they transform into diamond like shapes and they were bigger in size. They were the Super Emeralds (the ones from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles) and Thrower held them in his hands and transform into Hyper Thrower. His ears grew a lot bigger and an 80-foot high building appeared out of nowhere, then he grabbed it with his huge ears and thrown it at Sonic. Sonic could not move and he could hear "Good bye hedgehog, now I shell go after Sega!" Thrower said and the building was about to hit Sonic till everything blacked out.

Sonic was still having nightmares when Tails and Knuckles finally got to the house. "So where is he?" Knuckles questioned, "I think he went into the house, we have to hurry" Tails answered, "Oh he better be here" Knuckles started, "I came here for a fight and now that I'm here I better get one" Knuckles finished. It started to get dark outside and in almost no time, Tails and Knuckles ran into the house looking for Thrower. "At least he did not destroy everything in the house" Tails said, still looking for him while Knuckles checked elsewhere. After running around for five minutes, they finally found Thrower outside the house, "So we meet at last" Knuckles said, "Let me guess, another one of Sonic's weak friends that I'm about to crush?" Thrower said, "I am NOT weak, I came here for a fight, not to talk all night" Knuckles said.

Knuckles held up his knuckles ready to fight, "Tails, this is a fight between me and him" Knuckles said, "but...", "Just go, you can help Sonic and Amy get better, I'll take care of him" Knuckles said, now forcing his eyes on Thrower. Knuckles rushed toward Thrower ready to land the first blow and he did just that, Thrower jumped back and grab a rock about the side of his head and thrown it at Knuckles, who punched it causing it to spit into many pieces. "Your going to have to do better then that" Knuckles said, who actually started to smile, "I'm not letting you defeat me knucklehead!" Thrower said, while grabbing the power ring and holding it tightly in his left hand. Knuckles did not reply to the insult; Thrower picked up another rock and thrown it at Knuckles at a much higher speed then before. Knuckles tried to brake it, but it did not work and Knuckles got stuck under it. It took all but three seconds before Knuckles got himself from under the rock and rushed toward Thrower again.

"I hope Knuckles wins" Tails said while looking out the window of the battle still going on. Chris ran back into the room with a first aid kit and started to get to work on Sonic and Amy, "I hope Sonic and Amy gets well soon", Tails started, "Sonic is my best friend and like a father and mother to me, I don't know what I would do if he was never there. My life would have not been the same, I don't think I even want to know what life would have been like without Sonic" Tails finished. Cream looked out the window and saw a black figure flying toward the house, who then landed on the ground where Knuckles and Thrower were fighting. "Message for, hey, you're not Sonic" it said, who turned out to be Bokkun, "Hey, get out of here!" Thrower yelled, who then picked up Bokkun by his ears and sent him flying all the way back to Eggman's place.

"Lets finish this" Knuckles said, not showing any signs of giving up, he knew he had to get the power ring out of Thrower's hand somehow or wait till there was nothing left to throw. Knuckles landed a clean blow to Thrower's right hand, getting him to drop the power ring and Knuckles quickly rush to it and threw it over the roof, making sure Thrower did not get it again. Thrower knew he was in trouble now, before without the power ring, he could not fight off Knuckles and now he is in that spot again, so knowing that any more fighting would be pointless, he started to run away. "Come back here coward!" Knuckles yelled, who wanted to finish him off for good.

"Hey, he's running away" Tails said, while looking out the window, "Knuckles really has the upper hand now" Chris said, who started to smile, knowing this might all go well after all. Sonic started to slowly recover and he woke up, but could still barely move out of bed. "Sonic! Your ok!" Tails said with joy, "Your starting to look well Sonic" Chris said, "I'm glad your all right" Cream said. It was clear that Tails was the one most happy about this, yet Sonic was not fully recovered yet and Amy was still hurt. "So what happened?" Sonic asked, "Knuckles has got the blue rabbit on the run" Tails answered, "I knew he could do it, it was that power that helped" Sonic said.

Knuckles was chasing Thrower around the outside of the house, where outside it was now dark (black sky, not dark blue sky) and the lights were on around the yard. "This battle is not over yet!" Knuckles yelled while still running after Thrower, who replied with another rock toss, but was smashed out of the air. "Thunder Allow!" Knuckles yelled (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle move) and from his hands he shot thunder at Thrower, causing him to stop where he was. Knuckles came face to face with him, then Knuckles did a three-hit combo on Thrower that was finished off with an uppercut that sent him over the gate. "I'll be back and next time, I'll defeat you AND everyone else" Thrower said right before running off into the city.

"Knuckles did it!" Everyone expect Amy said with joy, that Thrower was gone. "Hate to ruin this moment, but he'll be back, just like how Eggman does" Sonic said in a serious tone of voice. "Knuckles is already gone" Tails said, "He only came to fight, nothing more, nothing less" Sonic answered. It was starting to get late and everyone started to go to sleep, "I hope in the morning Amy gets well" Cream said, before going to sleep.

The next morning, it started to snow outside a little bit. Everyone got up expect Sonic and went over to Amy Rose, who woke up. "It's so good to be able to talk to you again" Cream said, Amy looked around the room and saw Sonic laying in bed, but his eyes opened, but Amy did not say anything. Sonic told everyone the story about Thrower and a few questions came up. "But if he was a character never made, then how did he come to life and got here?" Chris questioned, "I really don't know, but I'm sure someone is behind this, what if Eggman is behind this somehow?" Sonic answered.

A few hours later, Thrower ran back to the house and he yelled, "This time, I'm going too win!". Sonic looked out the window and saw him holding two Chaos Emeralds, a green one and an aqua one, "Those are the same emeralds Eggman stole from us during the baseball game" Sonic started, "Eggman is helping him after all," Sonic finished. "I'm not so sure Sonic, Thrower sent Bokkun flying and that is one of Eggman's robots" Tails said, "Your right Tails, I don't know what is going on, but all I know is we are in some deep trouble now" Sonic said. "He has the Chaos Emeralds this time, how are we going too win again?" Cream questioned, "We'll have to take the Chaos Emeralds from him or think of some other plan, but this is going to be a long day" Sonic answered.

  


Author Notes (again): Please review (and no flames), it might not be much improvement from the first chapter or not as good as I wanted to write it (things like feelings), but it did not quite turn out that way.


	3. Two teams vs Thrower

Thrower stood outside of the house while it snowed, looking for something to throw at the front doors to get inside. With his two Chaos Emeralds, he was able to pick up a much bigger tree then before. He threw the tree through the front doors and walked in. Everyone from upstairs heard the noise and feared for the worse. "I'm scared Sonic" Cream said who then was holding onto Sonic, her Chao felt the same way and held onto Cream. "I'm going to destroy you all!" Thrower started, "You better come out of hiding or I'll destroy everything in this house" Thrower finished. "I got an idea" Sonic started, "We won't be able to take him out by ourselves and I don't think Knuckles will be able to take him out by himself this time. All of us will need to work together, but we need to get him away from here somehow first. Me and Tails will go together to find Knuckles again" Sonic finished. "What about us?" both Amy and Cream said at the same time, "I remember seeing a big cat fishing before we all got send here by Chaos Control" Sonic started, "He might be able to help us, you two can find him and get him to help us against Thrower" Sonic finished.

Just as Thrower entered the room, everyone already jumped out of the window and took off. "Hey, come back here hedgehog!" Thrower yelled and started to follow them. They were out of sight, Thrower looked around and sew a trail in the snow that would lead to Sonic and Tails. Sonic and Tails were not quite sure where Knuckles was at, as he never stayed in one spot for long. "We better keep moving, he'll follow our trail in the snow" Tails said, "Don't worry, he can keep up with us" Sonic answered, who was very sure of what he said. After running around for like ten minutes, Sonic and Tails found Knuckles somewhere in Station Square. "So he came back for more?" Knuckles asked, "But this time he has two Chaos Emeralds" Sonic told him, "He's stronger this time" Sonic finished. "We'll have to work as a team" Tails said, "Ok, fine, I'll join you two" Knuckles said, but this was not like him. Normally, Knuckles would have not teamed up with them so easily, but he probably does not want Sega to be destroyed, the ones who made him and many others.

Meanwhile Amy and Cream w/Cheese were looking around for this big cat Sonic told them about, "We been running around for fifteen minutes now" Amy started, "Is Sonic sure that this big cat is here? Its cold out here" Amy finished. After another five minutes of running around, they finally found a big cat fishing by some sort of lake. "What could we say to him?" Amy asked, "We'll say hi to him" Cream answered. Both of them walked up to the cat, "Hi there" Amy said, "Hello, what do you want?" the cat answered back, "We need your help in order to get rid of an enemy that wants to destroy Sega and each of their characters" Amy told him. "Dr. Eggman?" He questioned, "Not him, but a blue rabbit" Amy corrected him. "Ok, I'll join you, my name is Big" he said.

Thrower entered Eggman's base and entered the room where he hangs out the most at. "Hey Dr. Eggman, do you have any more Chaos Emeralds? I want to crush them all" Thrower asked, "These are my last two, just make sure you don't lose them and give them back to me after your done using them" Eggman said. "I want a real location to crush Sonic's friends at Thrower started, "I want the world to know of this moment that Sonic and friends are defeated" Thrower finished. "I think I might know of the perfect location" Eggman started, "we'll set up a battle location in the middle of a park and we'll make sure all the news reporters are getting the battle on cameras. I want everyone to see Sonic's defeat, I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when Sonic is defeated for good" Eggman finished and started to laugh. "What makes you so sure your going to win?" Thrower questioned, "Because you were powerful enough for that hedgehog without the Chaos Emeralds, but crushing him now should be easy" Eggman answered.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in a group of three together while Amy, Cream, and Big were in another group of three together. Sonic named the team after himself and Amy named the team after her last name. "We don't know where Thrower will show up at" Tails said, "Your right, we don't know if he is going back to the house or somewhere else" Sonic said. "What do we do now" Cream asked, "I never thought about that" Amy said, "Where is this blue rabbit at" Big questioned. "He is either back at the house or somewhere else" Amy answered. Both teams did not know what to do, but their questions were answer when Eggman appeared on the big screen TV in the city. "Listen up people of Station Square. Today on this snowy winter day I'm going to destroy Sonic for good. I got a little friend along with me who is going to help me and he proved to be powerful. Meet Thrower, the blue rabbit that throws objects with his ears. Sonic, meet us in the park within five minutes, I want many people to see your downfall hedgehog!" Eggman finished up his little speech. Many people watching started to question some of the stuff Eggman said, like who the blue rabbit was, why was Eggman so sure of defeating Sonic and many other questions.

Both teams got to the park in less then five minutes and everyone saw Thrower waiting, holding two Chaos Emeralds in each hand. "Last time he only had two Chaos Emeralds" Sonic said, "two or four Chaos Emeralds, we'll still going to defeat him" Knuckles said who sounded like he was sure of it. Eggman was floating overhead, "crush them all! I'll drop objects for you to throw" Eggman said. Tails thrown a ring at Thrower and he was ready to catch it, "Tails, what are you doing? We don't need to help him..." Sonic stopped when he saw the ring blew up on Thrower, "Tails, what kind of rings are those?" Sonic asked, "Those are Dummy Ring Bombs, I made them in the basement during the fighting outside last night. Petty hardly don't you think?" Tails answered. "You'll pay for that fox boy, I hope you like Egg Bombs" Thrower said while grabbing one and throwing it toward Tails at high speeds. The Egg Bomb blew up on Tails, at this moment Knuckles rushed toward Thrower ready to uppercut him, but was grabbed by Thrower's ears and thrown 20 feet back. The people watching from around the park became worry about this, what if Thrower wins?

While Thrower was laughing, Cheese went in for the attack, but an Egg Bomb was thrown at Cheese and blew him up. "Cheese, no, please still be alive" Cream said, tears started to appear from her eyes and she begins to cry. "Cream, I think Cheese will survive, just hand him over here" Amy said, Cheese was handed over to her and she set him down on a nearby table. Knuckles recovered from the throw and ran in with another attack, this time with a Dash Punch and Thrower was too busy looking at Cream crying to even know that Knuckles was about to hit him. Knuckles landed the blow and sent Thrower flying back into a stone wall about ten feet away. "How you'll like that one?" Knuckles said, "Your going to like it more what I'm about to do next" Thrower replied, who then picked up a broken piece of stone and threw it at Knuckles, he tired to punch it out of the air, but it did not work. "You think I'll throw that at you if it would have no effect?" Thrower said, who started to smile evilly.

Amy ran up to Thrower and slammed him with her Piko Piko Hammer, who was not looking at the moment. "How could you let them sneak up on you so many times?" Eggman said, "I'll do better" Thrower replied with a weak sounding voice, as he got slammed again by Amy's hammer. Thrower was ready to grab Amy's hammer like last time, but it did not work this time as she leaped into the air with her Propeller Hammer Attack and landed next to Big. Tails threw more Dummy Ring Bombs at Thrower who tired to dodge them but failed and at the same time Big ran in close and used his Umbrella Attack on Thrower. A lot of Egg Bombs were dropped down from one of Eggman's robots; Tails lift Sonic and Knuckles into the air while Cream did the same for Amy and Big. The people were still watching the battle, not daring to get anywhere close to it. Parents had to make sure their children would not run off to where the fighting was taking place at. Sonic, realizing he has not attack Thrower at all grabbed a couple of Power Rings from Tails and shouts "Sonic Wind!" and Thrown got blown high into the sky, right into Eggman! "Hey, watch it!" Eggman yelled, a Chaos Emerald fell to the ground and Sonic picked it up in almost no time. "We need to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds from him" Sonic said, Thrower landed back on the ground and grabbed a rock as big as himself with his ears. He threw it at Sonic and Sonic dodged it, however Thrower kept on picking up more rocks and throwing them at Sonic. While Thrower was doing this, Big skillfully grabbed a Chaos Emerald out of Thrower's right hand with his fishing rod.

"Hey, their taking my Chaos Emeralds!" Thrower said, who realize it was gone after he felt weaker. Cheese, who recovered during the time went in and grabbed another Chaos Emerald. Cheese and Big gave Amy their Chaos Emeralds and she used their energy for a much more powerful hammer. She ran in and swung her hammer at Thrower and he went flying back about 25 feet and dropped the last Chaos Emerald. The Chaos Emerald was closed to Knuckles, who then picked it up. "Hey guys, let me borrow the other three Chaos Emeralds for a moment" Knuckles said and when he got them, he ran toward Thrower and uppercut him, sending him flying to some place far away.

Eggman came down to the ground and said, "You may think you defeated Thrower, but it is far from over. I'll tell you the little story on how I meet him. Last night, Bokkun came whining to me about getting thrown away by a blue rabbit and told me he was fighting Knuckles. I thought this blue rabbit were be very powerful, so I changed my plan and grabbed two of my four Chaos Emeralds. I looked around for about an hour before I found him and I told him we could join up and defeat Sonic together. I gave him them two Chaos Emeralds and earlier today he came back for two more Chaos Emeralds" Eggman finished. Eggman escaped before anyone could say anything and all the people watching started to clap and were happy of yet another lost for Eggman.

Eggman went over to Angel Island and found the Master Emerald! He was about to grab it till about five Chaos (Chao, not Chaos Zero) that looked like Knuckles tried to stop him. "Weak little fools" Eggman started, "them mini Knuckles can't stop me" Eggman finished, while grabbing the Master Emerald and flying back to his base. The Knuckles Chaos was breed by Knuckles, but he had a lot of help from Cream. Knuckles got tired of watching over the Master Emerald all day, but this was not like him to do this. However, little did Eggman know that Thrower wanted to get rid of him too, Thrower was only getting Eggman's help to get rid of Sonic first, the one he hated most. However, no one has found out yet how he became real and not just left as an unused character idea on paper.

  


A/N: I used some Sonic Heroes stuff in this chapter, all the information came from the main Sonic Heroes site. Please review and no flames (stuff like insults, but not stuff like saying where I can improve in the story).


	4. The remaining Chaos Emeralds

Dr. Eggman had gotten away with the Master Emerald and begun to head back to his base; Thrower was along for the ride. "That was almost too easy" Eggman laughed, "Last time Sonic turned super and chased me throughout outer space and sent me crashing down to the planet" Eggman finished. At this moment, no one knew the Master Emerald was missing. The island started to float down a little bit back down to the ocean where it once was the first time Sonic and Tails landed on the island and when Knuckles took the Chaos Emeralds from them.

Meanwhile, Team Sonic were rushing toward Eggman's Base in hopes of stopping him, the place he would have most likely taken off to. Sonic started to think about Shadow and said out loud "So what do you think happened to Shadow?" Sonic said to both of them. Knuckles answered him, "Last time I remember, Shadow, Rogue, and Omega were captured by Dr. Eggman when they tried to attack him." How could they get captured so easily, Sonic thought, Eggman normally has a difficult time taking care of just one humanoid animal, yet alone two and his own robot.

Meanwhile, Team Rose (including Cheese) was fishing at one of the ponds around Station Square looking for Froggy. The water was not transparent like it normally was, making this task much harder then normal. They often caught a lot of normal fish, and they threw most of them back into the pond. Big was very good at fishing, but for Amy, Cream and Cheese, they were beginners.

Knuckles thought about the Master Emerald while running with Sonic and Tails, "You two go on without me, I'm going back to Angel Island to see if the Master Emerald is there" Knuckles said as he left at the next folk in the route. Knuckles thought about the Master Emerald more, it was his job, his life to protect that large green emerald, how could he leave a task that significant up to some Chao(s) that appeared like him? Why did he allow help from a six-year-old rabbit who probably does not know how important the Master Emerald is? How would people react if he failed at his job again because he was not at least there to stop it? Why did he let Eggman years ago dupe him and steal the Master Emerald or that bat Rogue get so close to it?

Many thoughts went through his mind as he got closer to Angel Island and soon he was at the boundary of Station Square and Angel Island was insight right above. Knuckles could not reach Angel Island from here, but there was a hidden path that only he knew about, it was an underwater cave and inside existed a teleporter that would go right to the Hidden Palace Zone. Knuckles took a deep breath and dived into the ocean. He remembered exactly where to go, first he would punch a hole in the wall at one spot, then go in and close it back up, then go into the teleporter. After he went into the teleporter, he appeared in the Hidden Palace Zone and rushed to where the Master Emerald was normally placed at, all he found was some Knuckles Chao(s) that were still out cold. Knuckles became very furious and he quickly ran to the edge of the island and glided off toward Eggman's base.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails already got to the base, they look around and saw a lot of badniks guarding the place, getting in would be harder without Knuckles. Sonic grabbed onto Tails's hand and rushed to one of the backdoors that was for some reason a bit high up. Tails lifted Sonic up and they entered the door, having sneaked passed all the badniks outside the base. They were nowhere near as good as spies like Rogue and the alarm soon went off. Some badniks appeared, but they were not much of a problem for them, as they were the weaker ones that were destroyed in a single hit. "Where is Dr. Eggman at?" Tails asked, "I don't know buddy, he could have not gone too far from here.

Deep underground, were some prison cells, Team Dark was locked up here. Each of them was in different cells to prevent them from pulling off a team move to bust out. Not even Rogue could find a way out of this one, pass the bars were a lot of turrets, lasers and badniks. Sonic and Tails finally found the main room where Eggman spends most of his time at, there they found two robots, who looked like they were not ready for a fight. Knuckles busted in thought the window still full of rage, it showed mostly in his voice. "Tell me where Eggman is or else, your going to be a pile of bolts!" Knuckles said, still full of rage. "Dr. Eggman is not here" one of the robots said, "I know that, tell me NOW if you want to live longer!" Knuckles demanded. "We can't tell you" the other robot said, "THAT'S IT, YOUR BOTH GOING DOWN NOW!" Knuckles rage took over and he quickly destroyed the robots and started to destroy the machines around the rest of the base.

The power got shut down when one of the machines was destroyed and in the prison cells, Rogue easily got out of the cell and freed Shadow and Omega. They had to blast their way out of the underground to the surface, but they made it and Team Sonic did not know about this as they were too busy figuring out where Eggman went. After awhile, Tails thought about it, "Eggman must be in outer space, looking for the last three Chaos Emeralds, if he gets them last three and uses them with the Master Emerald, we'll all doom" Tails said, "All right, lets hurry" Sonic said. They quickly rushed out of whatever was left of the base and to the X Tornado. They all got in and Tails reached outer space within a few minutes.

They landed on ARK, "One Chaos Emerald should be inside ARK somewhere, one should be somewhere on the half-destroyed moon and the last one should be somewhere in the floating space junk" Tails told them. "What makes you so sure Tails?" Sonic asked, "I saw it on a Chaos Emerald radar back in Eggman's base" Tails answer. "We got no more time to waste. We need to go right now!" Knuckles said, who ran off to the half-destroyed moon."Tails, you'll do better then me out in the space junk because you can fly, I'll look for the Chaos Emerald around ARK" Sonic said and soon they were all alone.

Sonic ran around inside ARK, going through the gravity change rooms and even running around outside ARK a lot. Soon he found the Master Emerald laying on the ground outside ARK and he grabbed it. Tails was flying from space junk to space junk, they were made up of demolish spaceships, space rocks, and many kinds of trash thrown out by space travelers. Soon he saw the Chaos Emerald floating and he grabbed it. Knuckles climbed up and down looking for the last Chaos Emerald and he dug in many places till he found the last Chaos Emerald right in the center of the impact that blew half the moon up.

Soon everyone was back at the X Tornado on ARK, "We did it!" Sonic started, "now Thrower won't be able to go hyper form on us" Sonic finished."I won't rest till we get the Master Emerald back" Knuckles said not long before Eggman showed up from above them and said, "Thank you for finding the Chaos Emeralds for me, I been waiting so I'll have less work to do. Now I'll take them as my own" Eggman laughed and press a button that caused the remaining Chaos Emeralds to go toward him. "Oh no, now he has all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!" Tails said in fear, "We need to stop him now!" Sonic said. They all get into the X Tornado and chased after Eggman back to Earth.

  


Author Notes: After awhile, I finally added an another chapter to the story, but for my last chapter I got no reviews :( . The next chapter will be the final (I'm not saying this because of the limited reviews, but I'm saying this because it was one of my plans from the start).


End file.
